


Urban Legends

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hispanic Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of "Tall Tales" from the Trickster's perspective; for this installment, the character of Bobby will be portrayed by <a href="http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001803/">Danny Trejo.</a> Thanks to Allira Dream and Sami for betaing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urban Legends

Gabe met the new janitor in the weedy space behind dining hall C where the smokers hid out from Campus Security. "So you're the new guy?"

The new guy nodded and took another puff on his cigar. He wasn't really that tall, but he _seemed_ tall, with broad shoulders and what Cas used to call _presence._ He had a drooping mustache and long dark hair tied back in a ponytail. "What's it like here?"

"Not too bad," Gabe said, lighting a cigarette of his own. "Stay out of people's way, you'll be all right." Today's cigarette tasted like chocolate. A good choice.

"Like anywhere, then," the new guy said. "What'd you say your name was?"

"Gabe," he said. "You?"

"Bobby." He looked Gabe up and down. "So how'd you end up here?"

Gabe shrugged. "Long story."

"I bet," Bobby said. "Everybody's got a story, right?"

Gabe grinned. "Especially on this campus. You hear about that guy the other night? Word has it he got _eaten_ by something. Weird shit, huh?"

"Weird," Bobby said, drawing the word out, but he didn't look as surprised as he really should have. The cops had kept pretty mum on it, perhaps suspecting a crocodile-obsessed serial killer. Hmm. No way this guy could be connected to the white 'electricians' who'd been around lately, but hunters came in every flavor. He'd have to keep an eye out.

For now, it was time to retire to the office with the _Weekly World News_ and think of the next prank to pull.

 

_Don't worry,_ the text message Gabe left said. _You only need one kidney._

He walked out of the sorority house before the girl could wake up in the ice-filled bathtub and crossed through the back parking lot. Bobby was there, helping one of the professors jump his car. "You shouldn't have left your lights on," he chided.

"If I'd realized I'd left my lights on, you wouldn't be helping me right now," the professor retorted, guiding his wheelchair back to his own car. "You ready?"

Bobby nodded and the professor turned the key. The little Volvo started up.

"Thanks," the professor said. Gabe took a second to remember his name; Al. Al...something, in Linguistics. "You're a lifesaver."

"Any time." Bobby flashed him a grin and took the jumper cables off his truck. "You take good care of it, huh?"

"Try to." Al leaned out of the car. "Can I help with--"

"Nah, I'm good." The janitor was already taking the cables off the Volvo. "I work fast."

"You're good with cars," Gabe said, walking up as Al drove off.

"Kind of a hobby," Bobby said.

"Yeah?" Gabe grinned. "You know, I've got some hobbies too."

 

Gabe had customized his janitor's lounge to suit _his_ tastes, but he did a little homework, too: Bobby Ramirez was a mechanic, so he'd replaced one of the stripper posters with a girl sitting on a Mustang, and he'd put some Shakira on the sound system just in case he was in to that kind of thing.

"You like the place?"

"Pretty deluxe for a janitor's closet," Bobby said, eyeing the neon-enhanced walls suspiciously.

"Well, you know. There are certain perks."

Bobby raised a heavy eyebrow. "You're trying to bribe me?"

Gabe shrugged. "I'm a lover, not a fighter. Oooh, look, speaking of which...."

The girls were pretty. One of them looked just enough like Bobby's late wife to be comfortably in the range of attraction, but not enough to be creepy. Gabe wasn't the kind of guy to forget his homework.

Still, Bobby looked unimpressed. "You're kidding me."

"What, you don't like them? I thought they were pretty hot." They were also kissing each other. Gabe thought this was a pretty good deal.  
Bobby rolled his eyes. "So what, I live a life of luxury in the basement of a crappy college?"

"Sure, if you want. What do you want?"

"You could stop killing people. That'd be a start."

"But they were douches. And it was funny," Gabe retorted. "I mean, come on! Alligators in the sewers! The ghost hitchhiker! Don't tell me you can't appreciate this. And that girl with the kidney lived. Probably."

"Should've tried that line on Dean," Bobby said, half of a smile forming on his face. "Though it wouldn't have worked on him either."

Dean? _Dean._ Dean-- the 'electrician,' the shorter one with the pretty face. Well, okay, they were both pretty, but that wasn't really what was important right now, was it? Dammit, Bobby Ramirez knew the Winchesters.

Oh well. Time to switch to Plan B. "It's too bad you didn't bring them," Gabe said, moving closer. "They could've helped."

"Oh," a voice said behind him, "we're ready to help."

_Damn_ it.

 

It's not easy, even when you're a semi-retired sort-of-holy being, to find and duplicate a body in a matter of seconds.

Fortunately, it's also not impossible.

"I still can't believe you morons didn't realize he was a Trickster," Bobby was saying.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said. "We know." The big one-- Sam-- was rubbing the back of his neck and looking sheepish.

"It's just a good thing he didn't know your dad and I were friends, or the two of you would've probably beaten each other to death by now." Bobby didn't say _idiots_ out loud, but it was heavily implied.

"We owe you," Sam said. For someone who might be the Antichrist, he was surprisingly puppy-like.

"Of course you do," Bobby said. "Come on, let's get a beer. This place is stifling."

"Yeah," Sam said. "Okay."

They walked out together. Gabe could hear Bobby grumbling under his breath.

Well, that was it for _this_ campus. Gabe took a Baby Ruth out of his pocket and started unpeeling the wrapper. Maybe he'd hit Wall Street next.


End file.
